Final Fantasy VII Parodies!
by MateriaGirl
Summary: For all those people who readeviewed my fics, AND for all those people who didn't! Includes the 'hits' "What Fun, I killed someone again!" and "Materia's For Me!" R&R!


****

Author's Note: Enjoy! ^_~

Final Fantasy VII Parodies!

Hi. These parodies were put together for your viewing only, so please enjoy them! It took a long time to write them, but I guess it was worth it! These parodies are dedicated to all the people who reviewed my fics or read my fics! Enjoy!

Content  
1 - Materia's For Me! ('It's Gonna Be Me' by *NSYNC)  
2 - Tifa ("Lucky" by Britney Spears)  
3 - What Fun, I killed someone again! ("Oops, I did it again" by Britney Spears)   
4 - Turks ("American Psycho" by treble charger)  
5 - I'm Broke ("Wonderful" by Everclear)  
6 - About the songs (inspirations, ideas, and other stuff!)

***********************************************************************************************************************

1 - Materia's For Me! ('It's Gonna be me' by *NSYNC)  
Sung by Yuffie 

I might've stalked you,  
But you don't understand me!  
I need that materia now! Oh  
I remember a command one,  
magic, summon, independent, too!  
But I need them more than you!

I've been watchin' for a lot of days!  
Usin' materia in a lot of ways  
you don't want to use it again!  
So just hand over them  
And wherever you may be,  
I'll track you down so easily,  
and soon you'll see…  
Your Materia's For Me!

You've got no choice, guy  
just to hand it over, and you know  
you won't need them once you're dead.  
I'll go, to the end, for them  
I need materia, not stupid pearls and gems!  
I'll make you see, that they're rightfully for me!

I've been watchin' for a lot of days!  
Usin' materia in a lot of ways  
you don't want to use it again!  
So just hand over them  
And wherever you may be,  
I'll track you down so easily,  
and soon you'll see…  
Your Materia's For Me!

There comes a day,  
when I'll steal it all  
it'll be…  
Your materia, materia, materia, mate-ria!  
It's all for me!

All the materia I've seen  
should be all for me!  
Don't wanna let you go!  
Just wanna let you know!  
That wherever you may be!  
I'll track you down so easily  
and soon you'll see  
Your Materia's-

I've been watchin' for a lot of days!  
Usin' materia in a lot of ways  
you don't want to use it again!  
So just hand over them  
And wherever you may be,  
I'll track you down so easily,  
and soon you'll see…  
_Your Materia's For Me!_

2 - Tifa ("Lucky" by Britney Spears)  
Sung by Aeris 

Late night in Midgar, she looks up  
The Bar's all deserted, no matter what  
Nothing to work for, that's what she thought  
And the people in the slums, think not.  
They say,

"Isn't that Tifa? That bar hostess girl!"  
And then I say,

Yes, it's Tifa. You know the girl,  
That I envy the most in this world, thinkin'.  
If she's that confident, then why the hell  
doesn't she tell that secret she knows so well? ^_^

Walks in the moonlight, of the slums  
All the people spying as they say.  
Where the hell she going, without anyone knowing?!  
There's nothing to do, aside from working all day.  
They say,

"Isn't that Tifa? That bar hostess girl?"  
And then I say,

Yes, it's Tifa. You know the girl,  
that I envy the most in this world, thinkin'.  
Is she's that confident, then why the hell  
doesn't she tell that secret she knows so well? ^_^

(In the background) Ay, Ay, A-A-Aay.

Guy: Hey yo! Can I have a drink please…Tifa!  
Tifa: Sure, just next time, don't sing!  
Girl: I'm reporting live from Sector 7, outside of 7th Heaven, waiting for Tifa…Ohmigawd! Why the hell, isn't she coming!?  
Tifa: I'm busy!  
Girl: Oh.

"Isn't that Tifa? That bar hostess girl?"

Of course, yes, that's Tifa. But why do you ask?  
Hasn't it been 4 times, I've told you her name!  
What are you, deaf or something?!

Yes, it's Tifa. You know the girl,  
that I envy the most in this world, thinkin'.  
Is she's that confident, then why the hell  
doesn't she tell that secret she knows so well? ^_^

3 - What Fun, I killed someone again! ("Oops, I did it again" by Britney Spears)  
Sung by Sephiroth

__

yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I think I killed someone again  
Well, don't look at me!  
How more sorry could I be?…  
I was kidding!  
Why don't you get out of my way?  
Before I strike you, with my manasume!

Just to get some privacy,   
I might slice you before you say 'help'! (help!) _Oh well, too late then!_

What fun, I killed someone again!  
I dissected your heart!  
And stuffed your organs in a can!  
Uh-huh, uh-huh yeah!  
What fun, I told you to stay out of my way!  
But now look at your fate!  
Next time will you listen to Sephie?

You see your problem is this,  
you're an annoying fool!  
Asking night and day, for my autograph!  
I loathe, you "fans" at my door!  
I can slice you in seconds!  
Nanoseconds, less is more!

Just to get some privacy,  
I might slice you before you say 'help' (help!) _Oh well, too late then!_

What fun, I killed someone again!  
I dissected your heart!  
And stuffed your organs in a can!  
Uh-huh, uh-huh yeah!  
What fun, I told you to stay out of my way!  
But now look at your fate!  
Next time will you listen to Sephie?

__

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah…

Guy: Someone please help…  
Sephiroth: Huh? Oh wait, but aren't you?  
Guy: The animator, I know. The guy who made you look so cool in the FMVs.  
Sephiroth: Aw, you shouldn't have.  
Guy: Well…I…ugh…  
Sephiroth: …Oh…so sorry…oh well.

What fun, I  
dissected someone's heart  
and stuffed  
your organs in a can, yeah  
What fun, I  
told you to stay out of my way  
but now look at your fate!

What fun, I killed someone again!  
I dissected your heart!  
And stuffed your organs in a can!  
Uh-huh, uh-huh yeah!  
What fun, I told you to stay out of my way!  
But now look at your fate!  
Next time will you listen to Sephie? 

4 - Turks ("American Psycho" by treble charger)  
Sung by The Turks and the People of Midgar

__

Reno  
There's something wrong with Midgar today! (_Townsperson: That's people like you!)  
_No matter where you look, Midgar people, they run away!  
Don't know what they're all afraid of! (_Townsperson: You wanna know?!)  
_Is it the gun that they've all grown to know and love?_  
  
Elena  
_Midgar people, what's with you?  
Running away, every time I'm with my crew!  
Will you just please quit it---!!!??!

__

Townspeople  
And now we know, why we're the first to go!  
We're up against the Turks, shoot us dead, for them it's no work!  
Someone save us from this threat! Wait, don't die, it's not over yet!  
How we wish that Shinra would die---!!!

__

Tseng  
Why do people look at us that way? (_Townsperson: That's nothing too new!)  
_We're just trying to do our job and get our pay!  
I don't know why it's such a big deal! (_Townsperson: Still wanna know?)  
_Is it that electric rod, that can shock you dead for real?

__

Elena  
Midgar people, what's with you?  
Running away, every time I'm with my crew!  
Will you just please quit it---!!!??!

__

Turks  
Midgar people, can't you see!  
We don't want to hurt you, just Cloud and his groupies!  
'Cause Rufie boy, he owns Midgar! We work for him and Heidegger!  
If only you understood---!!!

__

Townspeople  
And they all wanna know!  
Why we fear them so!  
Why we fear them so!

__

Rude  
What are we supposed to do?  
We're not assasins, it's not true!  
Sure we,  
Walk around,  
With scary guns---!!

__

Townspeople  
Mako sludge, and SOLDIER scum!  
Scarlet's hair, done in a bun!  
Rufie's trademark hair flipping!  
Heidegger's famous toe nail clippings.  
Hojo's stupid specimen!  
And that jerk Reeve tries to stop them!  
They're on Shinra's side with you---!!!

__

Townspeople  
And now we know, why we're the first to go!  
We're up against the Turks, shoot us dead, for them it's no work!  
Someone save us from this threat! Wait, don't die, it's not over yet!  
How we wish that Shinra would die---!!!

__

Turks  
And we still wanna know!  
Why they fear us so!

__

Townspeople  
And they all wanna know!  
Why we fear them so!!!

5 - I'm Broke ("Wonderful" by Everclear)  
Sung by Rufus Shinra

Sittin' in Midgar, in Shinra, Inc.  
Sittin', doin' nothin' but tryin' to think.  
If people hated the Shinra for so long,  
Then why do I even bother to go on?

'Cause one day, somethin's gonna go wrong  
And all I can do is wait for so long!  
I'll slap Heidegger in the face, and say  
Can't I face the fact that I'll be broke some day?

I sob and cry, over piles of gil  
Clutching on to cheques, and then, but still  
I feel a bond to money, once it's gone!  
My only real friend will be my stupid dead dog!

Close my eyes, when I stare at it, and I  
dream of money soaring in the sky.  
Shoot 'em in the head, when I hear them say,  
"Sir, we might be broke some day!"

To me, gil means everything!  
When you're little, and your dad tells you jokes,  
of killing men for gil!   
I'll panic, running around Shinra, Inc.  
When you tell me that I'm broke right now! 

Na na na na na na na na… Please don't tell me that I'm broke right now.

I run around Midgar, shootin' everyone dead  
Run in houses, and bankrupt them!  
Stock up on money, just like my old man!  
Although he only stocked up on frying pans!

Go to my room and close my eyes  
Still dream of money soaring in the skies  
I try not to believe you when you say,  
"Sir, We might be broke some day!" 

To me, gil means everything!  
When you're little, and your dad tells you jokes,  
of killing men for gil!   
I'll panic, running around Shinra, Inc.  
When you tell me that I'm broke right now!

Na na na na na na na na….  
No! No! I don't wanna hear you tell me that I'm broke right now!  
Na na na na na na na na…  
No! No! I don't wanna hear you tell me that I'm broke right now!

I don't wanna hear you say,  
That I might be bankrupt some day!  
No! No! No! No!  
I'll pretend I never heard you say,  
That I might understand some day!  
No! No! No! No!  
I'd rather have money given to me,  
Than be searching endlessly!  
I just want the money vault filled,  
Just like it used to be!  
Somedays I lose everything  
I'll lose everything  
Gil, Shinra and everything!  
Please don't tell me that I'm broke right now!

Na na na na na na na na…  
No---!  
Please don't tell me that I'm broke right now----!!!  
Please don't tell me that I'm broke right now--!!  
I don't wanna hear you tell me that I'm broke right now! No--!!  
Please don't tell me that I'm broke right now… (Na na na na na na na na…)

Ooh yeah, yeah, Don't tell me I'm broke right now…(Na na na na na na na na…)

__

Heidegger: Sir! We're broke right now!  
_Rufus: ::shoots Heidegger::_

6 - About the Songs

1 - Materia's For Me  
"This song was actually an idea I had while trying to write another song fic. It was called YUFFIE! A bunch of songs sung by her, but this was the only full song idea I had, so I easily quit on that. But this song was pretty easy to write, if you know Yuffie, it's simple. 'Cause everyone knows, even in the game she steals materia from people. And this song is just about her trying to steal materia from a person she's been stalking for a long time!"

2 - Tifa  
"Well it wouldn't make any sense if I called a song 'Tifa' and made her sing it, right? Right, that's why Aeris is. See, I figure that since they both like Cloud, that Aeris should…well, sort of dislike Tifa. Although, I never really liked Aeris anyhow, it just seemed right for her to sing it. This song was pretty simple to write, but it's just those places where you need another word that rhymed with 'slums' or 'that' that were a little difficult. But all in all, this song was cool and I liked writing it!"

3 - What fun, I killed someone again!  
"This song, in my eyes was gross and hilarious! Sephie is soooo cool I just had to make a song about him killing someone! And what better song to 'parode' than Britney Spears' song 'Oops, I did it again!' This song was so much fun to write, I was laughing during half of it, and I really hoped you liked it! It was sort of a mixture of 'Fun', 'hilarious' and 'grossness' in a weird sort of Sephie like song, that I thought Sephie fans might like!"

4 - Turks  
"Wicked cool! The Turks are cool, and this song is cool and…ya know, I feel so darn sorry for you if you haven't heard 'American Psycho' by treble charger. That song's awesome. And if only you knew the tune, it would make a lot more sense you singing it with the tune! This song has a lot of attitude in many ways! It's funny, I think. I really hope you think so, I love to make people laugh! Uh, this song is about the Turks normally parading through Midgar and people are afraid of them, 'cause they carry weapons and possibly kill anyone who gets in their way. Of course, the Turks are asking 'Why are you so scared of us?' and the townspeople reply in different non-sense ways, that the Turks don't seem to understand….and, it's really cool!"

5 - I'm Broke  
"Ah! Another cool guy! Rufie boy! This song is about him just…well, he can't face the fact, since everyone hates Shinra, he might be bankrupt some day. He doesn't want to think like that, so he goes around killing anyone who says he's broke! Uh, 'Wonderful' by Everclear is also cool song. It has a lot of meaning, and if you haven't heard it, I still feel sorry for you! It's a nice song, and the parody makes a lot more sense with the song sung along with it! So, I hoped you enjoyed it!"

Author's Note: Please tell me how you like it! Review, please? ^_^ Thanx for reading! 


End file.
